In the End
by Lazarus A. Avaric
Summary: A dilandau fanfiction. Kinda takes the course of Escaflowne, but from Dilandau, and Rage's point of veiw. Please R


IN THE END  
Written by Lazarus A. Avaric  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne characters, etc. I did not write this story to earn a profit.  
  
Author note: I wrote this story based on the dream I had in the summer 2000.  
  
  
Rage had no idea where she was. Just this evening she was yelling at her little sister for getting her in trouble with their mom Something about Fencing practice. Now she was in a strange city.   
Of course she was not complaining. Just after she some how arrived here, soldiers came after her. When they tried to catch her she used her lovley combat sword to sever them. Rage was not a violent person, but being captured in a strange place was not appealing. While she was fighting them off, a very tall man with a cloke on, came and stopped the fight. Beckening her to come with him, she followed. Some how he looked rather familiar.  
So here Rage stood. Staring at all the boys and girls who were all wearing blue, and white clothes. None of them wanted anything to do with her. So Rage just stood there feeling very strange.  
At that moment a trumpet sounded, and the room went quiet. All the people crowded to the sides. Rage had no idea what was going on, but she followed persuit.  
As Rage watched, the huge door opened and the Dragon Slayers walked in!  
Rage stood there dumb founded, as they entered the room. One of them grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her to him.  
"Dragon Slayers don't stand around with common folk." He said.  
Rage peered around to see the boy who spoke to her. "Dallet?" she wispered. She was standing there with Dallet of the Dragon Slayers. It was to much to grasp.  
"Come on girl, Folken wants you to come with us." Miguel said.  
Rage followed them to two tables at the back of the room. They all sat at one table, except for Gatti and Chesta, who sat alone at the other table.  
"Where are you from....."Viole began to ask.  
"Rage."   
"Where are you from Rage?" He finished.  
"Ear-, the Mystic moon." She said correcting herself, remembering where she was.  
"Well you must have some skill if Lord Folken wants you to become a Dragon Slayer." Thats who that was. Folken de Fanel. "I don't think Master Dilandau will like that very much thoe." Dallet said with a huge grin.  
"A Dragon Slayer? Me?" Dilandau Albatou. I forgot about him. Rage thought. At that moment the door swung open, and no other than Dilandau Albatou himself stood there. The Dragon Slayers all rose. Gatti, and Chesta ran to meet him. He shoved them a side and walked up to Rage. Staring at her with his peircing magenta eyes.  
"A girl? Folken sent me a girl for the Dragon Slayers?" Dilandau said looking furrious. "I would think he would have more sense." Dilandau was talking to know one in piticular.  
Rage kept her eyes on him. He was so beautiful in real life. I wonder how this falls into the stories of Escaflowne we have heard about on Earth. How much of that is true?   
"Well girl, can you fight? I suppose you will need a lighter sword then the ones my Dragon Slayers have...."  
"Master Dilandau? I already have a sword." Rage said pointing at the one she was carring.  
Dilandau grabbed it, and looked it over. "It will do. I'm guessing a uniform is in the make." Dilandau said letting out a sigh. Must have some skill, if Folken stopped her being captured. He thought never planning to say that out load.  
  
*******  
"How much has happened so far?" Rage asked Miguel. She was lying on her back in the room in which she shared with Miguel, and Viole. (Dilandau did not think she should have her own room, even if she was a girl.)  
"What do you mean?" Miguel asked looking up from his book.  
"Have you burned down Fenalia yet? Did Van excape?"   
Miguel gave her a look of pure shock. "Yes. Master Dilanda, Gatti, and Gumiel did. How did you know?"  
Rage sighed. "Long story. However it will come in handy. You'll see. I hate Van, and Hitomi just as much, but I have an advantage over her power. I already know the whole story. Zaiboch will win this time."  
Miguel, who was quite the smart one, just looked at her. "Whos Hitomi? Power? Whole story? What do you mean Zaiboch will win this time?"  
She turned over and looked at Miguel, the beautiful boy who died in the story. I wont let that happen this time. "Never mind Miguel. Good night."   
As soon as Miguel thought Viole and Rage were sleeping, he creeped off to Dilandau's quarters.  
Knock knock  
"What?" Dilandau asked the door.  
"Master Dilandau sir?"  
"What do you want Miguel?"  
It took Miguel a minute to ancewer. "Its about Rage..."  
"Oh is she giving you trouble?"  
"No sir. She knows about our attack on Fenalia, and the name of the girl who Lord Van was with he excaped with Escaflowne."  
The door opened. Dilandau stood there in his leather pants, and skimpy under shirt. His feet were bear. "What else did she say?"  
"Something about Zaiboch winning with her help, and about power..."  
Dilandau was already storming down the hall, Miguel ran to catch up.  
When they got to their room, Dilandau banged the door open, and started shaking Rage violently. Rage woke with a start.   
"I demand you tell me what you are talking about." Dilandau screamed at her still having a firm grip on her sholders.   
"Let go of me, and I might." Rage said forgeting about who was talking to her. Relucktantly he does. "It is hard to explain, you will just have to trust me on this one. Go to Asturia tomorrow. You will meet Hitomi, the girl I told Miguel about."  
Dilandau thought about this for a minute. "Why should I trust you?"  
"For the time being Lord Dilandau, I am a Dragon Slayer. (it had such a strange sound to it) You will just have to try."  
Dilandau looked into her eyes, serching for fear perhaps. Finally he nodded. "Fine. Miguel wake Gatti, and Dallet. We will go to Pallas now. You are coming to Rage."   
"Now? But Dilandau sir it is the middle of the night..."  
"Miguel, did I ask you to speak?"  
"No sir."  
  
*********  
The trip to Asturia was not a fun one. Dilandau made Rage ride on the shoulder of his Alsides so that he could question her more on what she knew. How was she to explain to him, that she saw it on a T.V show?  
It was around noon when they got to Pallas. In the market they were aloud to do their own thing. They had to meet outside of the Palace into hours. They were there on behalf of Zaiboch after all. Gatti took off with Dilandau, and Rage went with the ever so handsome Dallet, and the very smart, yet still cute Miguel. People where wariy of them, and kept their distance.  
"So." asked Dallet, "What type of name is Rage? I can see Master Dilandau having a nic-name like that but a girl like you?"  
"It is not my real name. My real name is Aryen Lexington." Rage said  
"Why Rage then?"  
Rage laughed. "Wait til you see me sword fight!"  
The three of them walked around for awhile, and Rage got to know them better. Although Dallet was very cute, he was obnoxious. Miguel on the other hand....well Rage could she herself with a guy like Miguel. I hope I can save him. Rage thought to herself.   
When they met up with Dilandau, and Gatti outside of the palace Van, and Hitomi were already there. They were being accompamied by the knight Sir Allen Shizar.  
"Well, well, well." Dilandau said with a huge grin. "If it is not the king of nothingness himself. Van de Fanel." After pulling an all nighter, Dilandau was the only one who was wide awake, and full of ethusiasim. "Who's the girl Allen? Your latest fling?" He said laughing.  
"Hitomi is my fiance." Allen said leaning over and kissing her. Hitomi blushed.  
Dilandau gave a look of pure horror. "I...I thought you said...never mind." He finished giving Rage a look that could kill. Rage just rolled her eyes.   
Van was glaring at Dilandau with an uncontrolable rage. "You did it didn't you?" Van said to Dilandau through clenched teeth.  
Dilandau looked at Van with amusment. "Did what? Burn down your pathetic kingdom? What a mean thing to say." Dilandau, and all the Dragon Slayers laughed.  
"I'll kill you Dilandau Albatou." Van said storming off. Hitomi, and Allen followed.  
Dilandau turned to Rage. "You never said I would have to see them kiss. Engaged? You never said that either."   
"They are not really engaged Master Dilandau, and the fact that they kissed, I totaly forgot about it."   
Smack. "Well next time don't forget." Dilandau said angerly. Rage did not bring her hand to her face until Dilandau had turned his back.  
"Get use to it." Miguel said to her.   
******* 


End file.
